Sin Previo Aviso
by yumalay07
Summary: Un malentendido llevará a Harm y a Mac frente al altar.
1. Chapter 1

Veamos. Después de otra larga discusión con Harm, estoy sentada en mi despacho tratando de calmarme. Respiro hondo… y suelto el aire lentamente. Hago lo mismo un par de veces, y cuando creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente tranquila, miro hacia la oficina de al lado, donde veo a mi compañero, mi amigo y el hombre del que estoy profundamente enamorada, con los ojos cerrados y recostado es su butaca.

Dejemos de embobarnos con el guapísimo comandante, para centrarnos en lo que realmente importa. El motivo por el cual nos hemos peleado, fuera del tribunal, aunque dentro del edificio del JAG. De momento, el almirante no se ha enterado, y si lo ha hecho, no nos ha llamado para ir a su despacho.

Esperad, que como siempre, con estos temas, me voy por las ramas. El motivo de hoy era la cena del viernes, o dicho de otra forma, la cena de mañana. El lugar ya está decidido. Su apartamento. La hora, también. A las ocho y media. Pero, el problema surge con la cena. En fin, la comida. He intentado decirle que sí que me gustan sus lasañas vegetales, pero me gustaría que intentase preparar unas hamburguesas.

Él ha encontrado mil y una escusas para no hacerlas. La primera de todas, que él prefiere comer cosas que no estuvieran vivas antes. La segunda, que nunca a las ha hecho. Creo que voy a dejar de enumerarlas, porque son demasiadas y podría pasarme tres o cuatro días haciéndolo.

Pues eso. Así acabó lo que había empezado como una charla normal, de dos personas adultas. Una conversación en la que intentábamos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que cenaríamos. Como siempre, encontraríamos antes una aguja en un pajar, que coincidir en algo.

Ya casi es la hora de marcharme, cuando veo que Harm se dirige con un buen paso hacia la oficina de nuestro jefe. Como tarda tanto en salir, recojo mis cosas y cierro mi despacho. Mañana cuando llegue al JAG intentaré hacerme perdonar, aunque tenga que aceptar comer su deliciosa lasaña.

No es que no me guste. ¡Dios! Nunca pensé que podría comer vegetales y que me gustaran. Si no hubiese sido oficial de la marina, no le habría ido mal como cocinero, o chef, como los llaman en muchos sitios. Aunque doy gracias a quien sea por inspirarle esta carrera a Harm. Desde que le conocí, me enamoré también de su uniforme, y de sus alas doradas.

Llamo al ascensor y suspiro. Mientras espero, miro de reojo hacia el interior de la entrada, por si saliese él. Si ahora mismo, se subiese al ascensor conmigo, juro por mis galones de coronel que atranco como sea el aparato y nos dejo encerrados dentro. Lo que haga con él ahí dentro… es algo para mayores de dieciocho años.

Sonrío y me sonrojo al pensar en lo que podría hacer, si Harm me dejara. Vuelvo a suspirar, justo cuando se abren las puertas y entro. "Mala suerte, Mackenzie", me digo. Harm debe de seguir dentro del despacho del almirante y aún no ha salido.

Cuando llego al aparcamiento, me subo a mi coche y sin esperarle, me voy. Tengo que pensar en un pequeño discurso para pedirle perdón. Realmente no sé porque le insisto tanto con las hamburguesas. No me importa lo que cenemos, siempre y cuando esté en su compañía.

10:20 Horas, al día siguiente.  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Continúo esperando dentro de mi despacho a que Harm aparezca. Le he preguntado a Bud, por lo menos, tres veces en una hora y veinte minutos. Todas las veces, la respuesta ha sido negativa. Nadie sabe nada del paradero del comandante Rabb, y eso me preocupa.

Decidida, me levanto y camino hasta la oficina de mi superior. Cuando llego a la pequeña entrada, le pido a Coates que le avise al almirante, que quiero verle. Él me da su permiso y entro. Después, me pongo firme delante de él y espero.

C: Descanse, coronel. ¿Qué necesita?  
M: Verá, almirante. Estoy preocupada por el comandante Rabb. Aún no ha llegado a la oficina, y no me contesta ni al teléfono de su casa, ni al móvil.  
C: Voy a serle sincero, Mac. –Me dice, después de un suspiro-. El comandante Rabb no volverá por el JAG, al menos, de momento.  
M: ¿Está enfermo? –No creo que no haya venido para evitarme-.  
C: No. Ha pedido un mes de vacaciones. No me ha dicho nada de adonde piensa ir. Lo siento, Mac.  
M: Oh… -Disimulo la tristeza que siento, y me levanto-. Con su permiso, almirante.  
C: Retírese, coronel. –Me doy la vuelta, y vuelve a llamarme-. Mac, tómese el día libre, lo necesita.  
M: Gracias, señor.


	2. Chapter 2

Desilusionada, recojo mis cosas del despacho y lo cierro. Todas las personas que están en la sala me miran curiosos, pero no digo nada. Simplemente continúo caminando hasta el ascensor, que para mi suerte, acaba de llegar a nuestra planta. Subo sin darle importancia a nada.

Después de catorce minutos conduciendo, llego a mi apartamento. Aún continúo sin creerme porque Harm ha pedido un mes de vacaciones y no me ha comentado nada. Puede que me pasara un poco, pero creo que tampoco es como para alejarse un mes.

Me siento en mi sofá y me acurruco. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Suspiro, pensando que ojala pudiera tener una respuesta para eso.

Entonces, llevo a cabo la idea más descabellada que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Me vuelvo a poner los zapatos, la chaqueta y cojo las llaves, para después salir por la puerta, en dirección a mi coche. Pienso ir a su apartamento, y aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas. No quiero perder más tiempo.

En menos de veinte minutos, estoy frente la casa de mi compañero, dudando de si hice bien en venir. Sigo con las dudas, cuando le veo a lo lejos, con un carrito de bebé. Me quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Ha tenido un hijo y no me ha dicho nada? Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y noto una necesidad enorme de marcharme de aquí, y llorar en la soledad de mi apartamento.

Pero, cuando estoy a punto de arrancar el coche, Harm me ha visto y se acerca hasta mí con una sonrisa. Veo en sus ojos que está bastante sorprendido, y eso me pone nerviosa. Gracias al estado de ánimo, no consigo encender el motor y al final, él ha llegado hasta mi corvette.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, con una sonrisa en mi cara, me bajo y camino hasta él. Pasamos unos segundos mirándonos sin decir nada. El momento se rompe, cuando una chica joven, de unos veinte años, aparece por detrás de Harm, y me sonríe.

A: ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Mac, ¿no? –Asiento-. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Alice Burnett, la hermanastra de Harm.  
M: Lo mismo digo. –Respondo, cuando reacciono-.  
A: ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Harm me ha hablado mucho de ti, y es un verdadero honor conocerte, en persona, claro. –Me sonríe-. ¿No me digas que tú también crees que es su hija? –Al no responderle, suspira-. ¿Ves, hermanito? No puedes ir por ahí, como si nada, y con Rose. Las mujeres nos solemos quedar embobadas con hombres así.  
H: Alice. –La regaña, provocando una sonrisa en ella-.  
A: Si, si. Pero es la verdad. –Se gira a mí-. Entonces… ¿te quedarás a comer?  
M: Claro, si a Harm no le importa.  
H: No, por supuesto. Me encantaría que te quedaras. –Me sonríe-.  
A: ¡Bien! Así que… comandante, con o sin su permiso, le quito a mi hija.

Mientras Alice entra en el edificio con su hija, Harm y yo nos quedamos parados, en mitad de la calle, observando como ellos dos desaparecen dentro. Después, me giro a Harm y me coloco delante de él.

M: Vine para hablar contigo y prefiero hacerlo antes de entrar.  
H: Está bien, te escucho. –Me responde, cruzándose de brazos-.  
M: Quería pedirte perdón por la discusión de ayer. No tengo nada en contra de tus lasañas vegetales. Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que algo que no fuera carne me gustaría tanto. Es solo que quería ver como prepararías tú una hamburguesa, nada más. Siempre dices que las de Beltway no son sanas, así que…  
H: No tienes por qué pedirme perdón, Mac. Yo tampoco di mi brazo a torcer. No es que no quiera prepararte las hamburguesas, es que nunca…  
M: ¿Si?


	3. Chapter 3

H: … nunca he preparado una hamburguesa.

Me responde, agachando la cabeza. Siento una ternura increíble ante su sinceridad. Aunque no me lo reconozca, en el fondo tiene miedo de que me ría de él. Sé que cree que voy a burlarme de eso, y admito que lo haría, si me lo hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias. Pero, por primera vez, no voy a hacerlo. Sonrío, y me dispongo a arreglar este "pequeño" problema.

M: No pasa nada. Podemos hacerlas juntos. Tú eliges los ingredientes, y yo te enseño a prepararlas.  
H: ¿Lo dices en serio? –Asiento-. ¿No te vas a burlar de mí?  
M: No. –Respondo, totalmente convencida. Antes de que siga, cambio de tema-. ¿Alice y Rose con el motivo por el cual no has venido hoy al trabajo?  
H: Si. Me las encontré ayer en la puerta mi apartamento, con dos bolsas. Alice necesita ayuda, y me la ha pedido.

Sin decirme nada más, comienza a caminar hacia el interior y yo le sigo. Subimos en el ascensor en silencio, solo roto por el ruido del motor. Cuando llegamos arriba, nos encontramos con la hermana de Harm, jugando con su hija. Sonrío ante la escena.

H: Bueno, ¿algo en especial para comer?  
A: Si no es mucho pedir, una ensalada. Ya sabes la recomendación del médico, 'una dieta ligera, y nada de comida basura'. Tengo ganas de que pase el mes, y pueda ir de visita a Beltway. –Sonríe, mientras entramos en el apartamento-. Una buena hamburguesa doble, con patatas fritas y coca-cola grandes…  
M: Te entiendo… -Le sonrío-.  
A: ¿Adicta a las hamburguesas Beltway? –Me pregunta, con una gran sonrisa-.  
M: Si. –Respondo, con la misma alegría-. Aunque a tu hermano no le guste.  
A: Es lo que tiene… prefiere todo lo que sea de color verde. –Se gira a Harm, ya con la niña en brazos-. ¿Sabes, Harm? Tengo dos teorías sobre tu gusto por ese color.  
H: ¿En serio? –Ella asiente, y yo simplemente los veo interactuar-. ¿Cuáles?  
A: La primera, te equivocaste de uniforme. Tendrías que haberte alistado en los marines.  
H: ¿Y la segunda?  
A: Tengo la sensación de que acabarás casándote con una marine. No sé porque, pero ese gusto tuyo por el verde seguro que nos trae una tazón a la familia. –Levanta a Rose, y la sonríe-. ¿Verdad que si, Rose? ¿Verdad que tío Harm desequilibrará la balanza, casándose con una marine? ¡Claro que sí! A tu tío, en el fondo, le encantan los uniformes verdes.

Alice se había ido a la habitación con la niña, mientras yo me había quedado helada ante su comentario. ¿Harm, casado, y con una marine? Y, por otro lado. ¿Qué marine? ¿No seré yo esa marine? Pienso en cien mil preguntas más, girándome a Harm. Él está igual que yo, parado en medio del salón, con la mandíbula desencajada.

De pronto, nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos quedamos enganchados el uno al otro. Veo tantos sentimientos en sus ojos que no puedo saberlos. Continúo mirándole, como si fuera la primera vez que le veo. Así nos encuentra Alice, que entra al salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual desaparece al ver nuestras caras.

A: ¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Mira a su hermano, y se asusta aún más-. ¡Dios mío! ¿No me digas que le ha pasado algo a la abuela? ¿¿O a mí padre?? ¿¿O a Thris?? ¡¡¡HARM!!! –El aludido aleja sus ojos de los míos, para mirar a su hermana-.  
H: ¿Qué? –Responde, tranquilo-.  
A: ¿Ha pasado algo malo?  
H: No, no ha pasado nada… ¿Ya has acostado a Rose?  
A: De eso hace un cuarto de hora. Le he leído un cuento y todo.  
M: ¿De verdad han pasado quince minutos? –Ella asiente, y yo me quedo pálida. Mientras miraba a Harm he perdido la noción del tiempo-.  
H: Bueno. Vosotras os sentáis en el sofá, y yo preparo la comida.  
A: Vale.

Alice y yo caminamos hasta el sillón, y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra. Desde mi posición puedo ver a Harm, de espaldas en la cocina. Lleva una camisa azul marino, que se ajusta en cada parte de su tronco. Podría pasarme horas y horas mirándole. Aunque maldigo a la encima, pues no me deja ver más de los riñones hacia arriba. De mi ensoñación me saca el carraspeo de Alice, la cual me sonríe maliciosamente. La miro, intentando disculparme por ignorarla, de esa manera.

A: Tranquila, a él le brillan los ojos cuando habla de ti. Me alegra ver que es recíproco.  
M: ¿Harm habla de mí?  
A: Te tiene en un pedestal. La verdad es que te admira mucho. No me ha contado nada de tu pasado, solamente que eres una luchadora. –Me sonríe-. Trabajas con él, ¿no? ¿También eres calamar?  
M: ¡No! –Le contesto, fingiendo horrorizarme-. Soy marine. –Y Alice se queda blanca, cuando se lo digo. Yo le sonrío, al saber el porqué de su reacción-.  
A: Por eso os mirabais así… ¡Ups! Creo que antes he hablado demasiado.  
M: No… descuida. Estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo crea que entre tu hermano y yo hay algo. –Me sonríe, agradecida, y decido cambiar de tema-. Bueno… aunque Harm te haya hablado de mí, yo no sé nada de ti.  
A: Tampoco hay mucho que contar. Gracias a él creo que mi hija y yo podremos salir adelante. –Le mira, y sonríe-. Llegué ayer por la tarde, y le llamé al JAG. Le conté lo que nos había pasado, y que necesitaba ayuda. Le pedí que, de momento, no le dijera nada mi padre y a Thris. Necesito tiempo para pensar. –Me mira, y veo una tristeza enorme, que me llega al corazón. Siento que necesito ayudarla. No sé porque, pero creo que se parece mucho a mí-. Tengo… problemas con la bebida. –Me dice, al final, mirando hacia el suelo-. Los médicos me dijeron que he tenido mucha suerte de que mi Rose haya salido tan sana. Me pasé casi todo el embarazo borracha.


	4. Chapter 4

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando al suelo. Sé exactamente como se debe sentir Alice, pues al contarme su problema, recordé el mío. Me acuerdo del modo en el que me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda para mi adicción. La muerte de Eddie marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. De mis pensamientos me saca la hermana de Harm, volviendo con la conversación.

A: Siento si te he aburrido. –Me sonríe, tímidamente-. Todos creen que soy demasiado abierta.  
M: No, tranquila. No me aburriste. –La devuelvo la sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla-. Solo recordé la sensación de soledad que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el mismo problema que tu.  
A: ¿Tú también…? -Asiento-.  
M: Yo no estaba embarazada. –Comienzo a contarle-. Mi padre era alcohólico y mi madre me abandonó con él cuando cumplí dieciséis. Al cabo del tiempo, yo también comencé a beber. Al final de curso, cuando acabé el instituto, me casé con mi novio, estando los dos borrachos. Hace unos años le asesiné, en defensa propia. –Me mira sorprendida-. Harm no te ha contado nada, ¿no? –Ella niega con la cabeza-. Si no quieres contestar, no lo hagas. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que tenías un problema?  
A: Cuando una amiga murió, en un accidente. Había dejado a Rose con una vecina y salí de fiesta con ella. En el bar conocimos a unos chicos y ella se marchó con uno. Jessie conducía el coche, cuando se salieron de la carretera y se empotraron contra un árbol. Cuando me enteré, me alegré rechazar el irme con ellos. Ahora mismo podría estar muerta. ¿Y tú?  
M: Toqué fondo más o menos como tú. –Sonrío amargamente-. Iba en el coche con un amigo, y tuvimos un accidente. Él murió, y yo me salvé. Después, mi tío me llevó con él a Arizona, y me ayudó a dejar de beber. Gracias a él estoy en los marines.  
A: Y ahora estás mejor, ¿no? –Asiento-. Eso me dice Harm. Cuando termine de desintoxicarme, estaré mucho mejor. –Me sonríe-. Me va a ayudar a entrar en la marina, a pesar de las negativas de mis padres.  
M: No quiero parecer una cotilla, ni nada por el estilo. –Sonrío-. Pero, ¿y el padre de la niña?  
A: Murió hace unos meses. –Me sonríe, supongo que recordándole-. Era un marine. Estaba destinado en San Diego cuando le conocí. Después de salir unos meses le enviaron a Irak en una misión, y allí murió.

Alice iba a continuar con su explicación, pero Harm vino en ese momento, proclamando que la comida estaba hecha. Cuando terminamos, su hermana se colocó la chaqueta y agarró el bolso. Se despidió de nosotros, y se fue.

Por nuestra parte, Harm y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, con dos tazas de café. Estuvimos bastante tiempo en silencio. No quería romper el ambiente que habíamos creado. Estaba a gusto con él, a mí lado. Pero, como nada dura para siempre, él dejó su taza y comenzó a hablar.

H: Entonces, ¿Cuándo te vendría bien que quedáramos para preparar las hamburguesas?  
M: Cuando tú quieras. –Le sonrío-. ¿Hoy?  
H: ¿Para cenar? –Asiento-. Me parece bien, aunque… Alice no puede comerlas y…  
M: No pasa nada. Podemos hacerle la hamburguesa de otra forma. –Me mira, incrédulo, y decido sacarle las dudas-. A ella, en vez de carne, le ponemos pollo, y en vez de hacerle la hamburguesa, le puedes hacer una ensalada. Ya sabes. Con pollo, lechuga, tomate, queso…  
H: Es una buena idea. –Me sonríe-. No se me habría ocurrido.  
M: Por eso somos un buen equipo, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

M: Por eso somos un buen equipo, ¿no? –Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta-. Ahora vuelvo. Voy a comprar lo que necesitamos.  
H: Vale. Yo me quedaré con Rose.

Con una gran sonrisa me despido de él y bajo hasta mi coche. Sintiendo que el buen humor vuelve a mí, enciendo la radio y busco alguna emisora musical. Paso todo el camino hacia el Wal-Mart escuchando a Avril Lavigne y a Celine Dion. Cualquiera diría que soy anticuada, pero las canciones de Celine siempre me han llegado al alma. Además que desde que conozco a Harm siento que muchas de esas canciones describen a la perfección nuestra relación, o la que deseo tener.

Cuando llego, aparco el coche lo más cerca que puedo de la entrada y me bajo. Tardo solamente media hora en comprar todo lo necesario para preparar las hamburguesas, fijándome en que la carne no lleve más conservantes que los necesarios. Suspiro, pensando en la cara que pondrá Harm cuando vea todo. Solo iba a comprar un par de cosas, y he acabado llenando una cesta de la compra.

Después de pagarlo, vuelvo con las bolsas al coche y emprendo el viaje hasta el apartamento del comandante. Igual que antes, continúo escuchando la misma emisora, tarareando las canciones que reconozco, mientras suena la música.

Al llegar frente al edificio de Harm, reconozco un coche azul, aparcado muy cerca de su Corvette. Un nombre me viene a la cabeza. Gregory Vukovic. Junto con ese nombre, miles de preguntas me invaden. ¿Qué hace Vic aquí? ¿A que ha venido?

Aparco el coche y camino hacia el apartamento. Cuando llego a su planta, me encuentro al teniente apoyado en la pared, frente a la puerta. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se levanta rápidamente, colocándose el uniforme.

V: Coronel… -Me sonríe-. No esperaba verla aquí.  
M: Yo a usted tampoco, teniente.

Saco el móvil y le escribo un mensaje a Harm diciéndole que estoy en la puerta. Escucho el sonido de su teléfono y sonrío para mí misma. En menos de un minuto, él ha abierto la puerta y me sonríe. Después, mira a Vukovic y sus facciones cambian.

H: ¿No entiende, teniente? Ella no quiere hablar con usted.  
V: Lo sé comandante, pero yo…  
H: Pero usted nada. Váyase o llamo a la policía.

Se echa a un lado y me deja pasar. Mientras saco las cosas de la bolsa, escucho como Harm continúa echando educadamente a Vic. Después de cinco minutos, le veo cerrar la puerta y acercarse a mí. Cuando se pone a mi lado, le pregunto.

M: ¿Qué hacía Vukovic aquí?  
H: Ha venido detrás de Alice. Llevaba diez minutos esperando en la puerta.  
M: ¿Ellos se conocen? –En ese momento, noto la presencia de su hermana y la sonrío-. Te he traído pollo. Al final Harm va a aprender a hacer hamburguesas.  
A: Gracias. –Responde, frotándose los ojos-. ¿Ya se ha ido?  
H: Creo que sí. –Se asoma a la ventana y busca el coche-. Si, se ha marchado.

Con un sonoro suspiro, Alice se sienta frente a nosotros, en la isleta de la cocina, y observa como enseño a su hermano. De vez en cuando se ríe por los errores que comete Harm, acompañándome a mí en las carcajadas. Al final, tenemos dos hamburguesas bien grandes preparadas, y la ensalada de pollo para su hermana.

A: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Mac? –Asiento, mientras comenzamos a comer-. ¿Greg trabaja con vosotros?  
M: Si… hace poco que le destinaron a la oficina. Es arrogante, al igual que tu hermano.  
H: ¡Hey! –Protesta él-.  
M: Es la verdad. –Sonrío-. Aunque tus tácticas son mucho más limpias que las suyas.  
A: Es buen abogado, ¿no?  
M: A su manera.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Alice se va a la habitación y sale con la bebé. La coloca en su silla y se acerca hasta mí.

A: Ha sido un placer conocerte, Mac. –Me sonríe-. Espero verte pronto. –Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Harm la llamó-.  
H: Te recuerdo que tenemos que hablar, Alice. Espero que mañana me cuentes la verdadera historia del padre de Rose.  
A: …  
H: Es una orden, sargento. –Me quedo alucinada. ¿Alice es militar? ¿La verdad sobre el padre de Rose? Alice se da la vuelta y se pone firme-.  
A: ¡A la orden, comandante! –Después, coge a la niña y se marcha-.  
M: ¿A dónde va?  
H: Alquilaban el apartamento de al lado, y decidí alquilárselo a Alice. Ella y Rose se pasan el día aquí, pero a la hora de dormir se van.  
M: Ah… -Se sienta a mi lado, y le sonrío-. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil preparar unas hamburguesas?  
H: Gracias por enseñarme, Mac.  
M: De nada. –Desvío mi mirada al suelo, y comienzo con mis preguntas-. No he entendido lo de antes… ¿Alice es militar? –Levanto mis ojos, para posarlos en mi amigo-.  
H: Está en el cuerpo de marines. Entró cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Ha estado destinada en Irak, Afganistán y San Diego. Gracias a sus dos primeros destinos ha ido ascendiendo. Hace un año comenzó a beber y… bueno… se quedó embarazada.  
M: No ha venido ella por su propia voluntad, ¿no? –Harm asiente-.  
H: El general Cresswell le ha dado la baja de maternidad. También le pidió que durante el tiempo que esté sin trabajar, deje la bebida. El general llamó ayer al almirante, y él me ordenó que la ayude. Durante un mes estará en tratamiento.  
M: ¿Y el padre de Rose?  
H: Eso es algo que tengo que hablar con Alice, pero creo que el padre es Vukovic. Al menos, es lo que él dice.


	6. Chapter 6

M: Puedo… si no te parece mal… intentar hablar con ella. Ya sabes… de una alcohólica a otra.

Termino, susurrando. Siento la mano de Harm en mi barbilla, intentando que le mire. Lucho como puedo para que no vea mis lágrimas. El recuerdo de esa parte de mi pasado aún me duele. No quiero que él me vea derrumbarme por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. Debo de pelear contra esto yo sola. Tengo que ser capaz de superarlo, estando sola.

H: Mac… -Cierro los ojos y continuó mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces, pasa algo que me paraliza-. Sarah… por favor… mírame.

Sigo sin poder. No quiero. No puedo mirarle. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar en sus ojos. No quiero que se compadezca. Sé que puedo con esto sola. Puedo superarlo sin su ayuda. Siempre he estado sola, y eso no va a cambiar. Seguramente, él encuentre alguna mujer mejor que yo. Harm no se merece a alguien con mi pasado. Se merece a alguien que no tenga miedo de dejarlo todo por él. Alguien que no piense en que lanzarse al vacio puede ser un error. Alguien que le haga inmensamente feliz. Y tengo que darme cuenta de que yo nunca podré ser lo que él necesita.

Cogiendo fuerzas de solo dios sabe dónde, levanto la cabeza y busco sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes que tantas veces me han reconfortado. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectan, me derrumbo aún más. Él no se compadece. Me sonríe. Con la mano que tiene libre, me acaricia una mejilla. Después la otra. Poco a poco me ha quitado las lágrimas, mientras mantiene esa preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

H: Eres una mujer increíble, Sarah. –Me coge la cara entre sus manos, y me besa en la frente-. No puedes cambiar quien fuiste, pero si quien eres y quien serás. Todos cometemos errores.  
M: ¿Acaso tú has cometido alguno? –Le pregunto, en un susurro. No sé si quiero saber la respuesta-.  
H: Demasiados. –Me contesta, en el mismo tono-.  
M: ¿Por ejemplo?  
H: Contigo, en el ferri de Sídney. –Me quedo sin respiración al escucharle. Sus ojos muestran una sinceridad que me traspasa el alma-. Fui un idiota. Tendría que haber sido sincero contigo.  
M: No sabías lo que querías. –Consigo articular. Aún no estaba preparada para esta conversación-.  
H: Ahora lo sé. Sé lo que quiero,… lo que deseo…  
M: … -Abro la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido. Lo intento de nuevo, y parece que sale algo-. ¿Qué?  
H: A ti, Sarah. No me importa mi uniforme, ni mis alas. Tú me importas más.  
M: ¿De veras? –Le pregunto, sollozando-.  
H: Te quiero, Mac.

Sin más, acerca su cara a la mía y me besa. Siento como sus manos bajan hasta mi cintura, y me aprietan contra él. Automáticamente le respondo. Aferro mis manos a su cuello y me pego a él. Cuando nos separamos, le digo la única frase coherente que se me ocurre.

M: Yo también te quiero, Harm.

Él me sonríe, y antes de besarme, me alza en brazos. Caminamos durante unos segundos, y al pararse, me doy cuenta de donde estamos. Su habitación. El lugar en el que soñé despertarme tantas veces, y en el que me imaginé que podría dormir con él. Ahora estoy aquí. Con Harm. Le sonrío, tratando de tranquilizarlo, y me devuelve la sonrisa. Lentamente, me deja en la cama, mientras él se acomoda a mí lado.

10:45 Horas, Sábado  
Apartamento de Harm  
Al norte de Union Station, Washington DC

Siento algo cálido moverse debajo de mí y me despierto. Al abrir los ojos, sonrío. Harm continúa profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me ruborizo al recordar todo lo que hicimos ayer, y una cosa me viene a la cabeza. Espero que las paredes del apartamento sean de las buenas, y no se nos haya oído.

Con una sonrisa pícara, comienzo a besarle en el cuello para despertarle. Emprendo un recorrido desde ese sitio, hasta sus labios. Cuando llego, Harm me responde con la misma pasión que yo, y termina por dejarme debajo de él.

H: Buenos días, marine. –Susurra contra mi boca-. ¿Has dormido bien?  
M: Estupendamente. –Respondo, mientras le acaricio la espalda-. Tanta… pasión me ha dejado con hambre.  
H: Tengo magdalenas en uno de los armarios. –Me besa, y se levanta-. ¿Café al estilo marine?  
M: Si, gracias.

Me tumbo con la espalda hacia arriba, y giro la cabeza justo para verle caminar por la habitación, solo vestido con sus bóxers. Me encantan las vistas desde aquí. Además, ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora le podría dar la razón a la comandante Pike. Harm tiene las manos más rápidas de la marina, y las más buenas.

Siento que hasta el alma me pesa, busco en uno de sus cajones, y sonrío al encontrar lo que buscaba. Me pongo solamente su camiseta de la naval, y con esa guisa me dejo ver en el salón. Cuando Harm me ve, sonríe, quedándose embobado.

H: Estás preciosa, Mac.  
M: Gracias. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa-. Esos bóxers no te quedan nada mal. –Enrojece levemente y no puedo evitar agrandar mi sonrisa-.  
H: Gracias.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpen. Antes de que abra, corro hacia la habitación y comienzo a vestirme con mi ropa. Mientras, escucho a Harm hablar con su hermana. Al terminar, salgo del cuarto y camino hasta ellos.

M: Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. –Les sonrío-. No quiero ser una molestia.  
H: Tú no eres ninguna molestia.  
A: Puedes quedarte. Necesito de alguien que le haga entrar en razón a mi hermano, antes de que cometa alguna locura. –Sin decir nada, me siento al lado de Harm-.  
H: Bien… Espero que esta vez seas totalmente sincera.  
A: Lo prometo.  
H: ¿Cómo marine?  
A: Si.  
H: Esta bien. ¿El padre de Rose es Vukovic?  
A: Si.  
H: ¿Él sabía de tu embarazo?  
A: No.  
H: ¿Cómo que no?  
A: No le dije nada. –Mira al suelo y continúa-. Al principio, no quería continuar con el embarazo. Pedí cita para interrumpirlo, pero cuando estaba en la clínica, no me atreví. Después, a él le trasladaron y nadie me decía a dónde. Comencé a beber… intentado olvidarlo todo. Cuando el general se enteró, él y su mujer me ayudaron durante el embarazo. Cuando Rose nació, llamó al almirante Chegwidden para pedirle consejo. Esperamos tres meses, por las primeras revisiones de Rose, y cuando acabamos, el almirante te lo contó.  
H: ¿Alguien más sabe quién es el padre?


	7. Chapter 7

A: El general y su mujer. –Dice-. Cuando Vic y yo… no estábamos bajo el mismo mando. Yo estaba designada en la base, y él era el abogado del Coral Sea. Supongo que de allí le asignaron a Falls Church.  
H: ¿Cómo sabe Vukovic lo de la niña?  
A: No lo sé.  
H: Llámale. –Responde Harm, serio-. Tengo su número de teléfono. Le llamas y lo averiguamos.  
A: ¡NO! –Grita, levantándose del sofá-. Puedo cuidar a Rose yo sola.  
M: Si me permites… -Hablo por primera vez, desde que me senté-. Hazme caso. Habla con Vic. Harm no te pide que estés con él. Solo déjale que vea a la niña. Mira… -La digo, levantándome de mi sitio, y acercándome a ella-. Yo estuve sola con mi padre dos años. Me habría gustado tener a mi madre conmigo, pero ella me abandonó. –Me giro a Harm-. Tu hermano estuvo tres años solo con su madre. Tenemos nuestras razones para pedirte que le des una oportunidad. Tu hija se merece tener un padre.  
A: Pero…  
M: Nada. –La interrumpo, levantando la mano-. Que le dejes entrar en la vida de Rose no quiere decir que le dejes entrar en la tuya. No de golpe. Dale una oportunidad, Alice. –Le cojo la mano, y hago que se siente-. Él no te abandonó. No sabía del embarazo. ¿Qué crees que habría hecho si se hubiera enterado antes?  
A: Vic… él se habría hecho cargo. –Sonríe-. Es muy responsable, aunque no lo parezca.  
M: Llámale, Alice. Habla con él. Se merece una explicación, igual que nos la has dado a nosotros.  
A: Está bien. –Me responde, después de meditarlo-. Le llamaré e iré con la niña a su apartamento. –Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Harm se incorpora, pero justo en ese momento ella se da la vuelta-. No hace falta que me des el teléfono. –Sonríe, levemente-. Lo tengo en mi agenda, junto con la dirección de su apartamento.

Harm vuelve a sentarse, y ambos contemplamos como Alice se marcha. Cuando se cierra la puerta, me acerco hasta él y me siento en sus rodillas. Soy recompensada por un beso suyo en mi cabeza. Al girarme, veo como me sonríe.

H: Gracias.  
M: ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto, con una sonrisa-.  
H: Por ayudarme con esto. Creo que yo solo no la habría convencido.  
M: Claro. Es que nos entendemos mejor entre marines.  
H: Mac… -Le sonrío aún más-.  
M: Sabes que es verdad.  
H: No pienso reconocerlo con testigos delante.  
M: De acuerdo. –Me levanto de su regazo, y me agarra la mano-. Tranquilo, solo voy a por algo de ropa a mi apartamento. No quiero estar sola en mi apartamento. –Se levanta, y me abraza-.  
H: Trae también tu cepillo de dientes, y todo lo que necesites. No pienso dejar que te vayas de mi lado, Sarah.  
M: No quiero alejarme de ti. –Me besa, y deja que me marche-.

16:05 Horas, Sábado  
Iglesia San Vicent, Washington DC

Cuando estaba en mi apartamento, Harm me pidió que llevase ropa elegante. No entendí porque. Solo me dijo que era algo importante. Así que, metí varios vestidos en una maleta y cuando tuve todo recogido, retorné a su apartamento.

Ahora son las cuatro y cinco minutos de la tarde. Acabo de llegar a la dirección que él me había dejado en un trozo de papel, encima de la mesa del salón. En la nota también me pedía que fuera arreglada.

Me quedo petrificada al encontrar el sitio. Me acerco lentamente, y encuentro a Harm en la entrada de la iglesia. Va vestido con su uniforme de gala. Eso me pone aún más nerviosa. ¿Se casa alguien y yo no me he enterado? Al verme, sonríe y se acerca hasta mí.

H: Has venido.  
M: Es lo que me habías pedido, ¿no? –Bromeo-.  
H: Quiero preguntarte una cosa, Mac. –Se pone de rodillas, delante de mí, y saca una caja-. Has sido mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi ayudante,… mi todo. Me has acompañado a todos los sitios en los que me he empeñado en ir. Estuviste conmigo cuando busqué a mi padre. Me ayudaste en esa búsqueda, y estuviste ahí para consolarme, cuando descubría la verdad. Has sido la única mujer capaz de meter en mi cabeza algo de sentido común, igual que has sido tú la única que ha logrado enamorarme, sin hacer nada para ello. Has estado tan presente en mi vida desde hace años, que solo me queda esperar que sigas a mi lado, durante los días que nos queden. –Me sonríe, y siento como las lágrimas que intento eliminar salen-. Mac… Sarah… ¿Me harías el honor de compartir tu vida conmigo, siendo mi mujer?

Ya está. Estallo en llanto. Lloro de alegría. Sé lo que tengo que decir, pero por más que lo intento no me salen las palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, me arrodillo delante de él, poniéndome a su altura, y asiento. Entonces, me coge la mano y con cuidado, coloca el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Después, abre los brazos y me tiro hacia él. Entierro la cabeza en su cuello y termino de desahogarme.

H: Espera aquí.

Me dice, separándose de mí. Le veo entrar en la iglesia, y al cabo de cuatro minutos y nueve segundos, salen del edificio el almirante Chegwidden y… ¡Oh, dios!

M: ¡¡Tío Matt!! –Grito, corriendo hacia él y abrazándole-.  
Ti: Enhorabuena, pequeña. –Cuando me separo, le veo sonreír-. AJ y yo estamos aquí para acompañarte.  
M: ¿A dónde?  
C: A tu boda, hija. ¿A dónde si no?  
M: ¿Qué? –Digo, alucinada. ¿A quién van a acompañar y a dónde?-.  
Ti: Si. Tu prometido lleva organizándolo todo desde hace un mes. –Me sonríe-. Consiguió un permiso para que yo estuviera aquí hoy. Nos explicó que te sería difícil elegir entre AJ y yo, así que los dos te vamos a llevar al altar.  
C: Fue idea de Rabb. –Sonríe-. ¿Preparada?  
M: ¿Y los demás? –Pregunto, por decir algo-.  
Ti: Están todos dentro. Han venido hasta el general Cresswell y su esposa. Era la condición que pusieron por colaborar.  
M: ¿Qué? –Sé que me repito, pero no puedo decir otra cosa-.  
C: Alice y Vukovic han ayudado bastante, también. Entre todos hemos logrado que vosotros dos seáis por fin felices. –Me tiende el brazo, y cuando he aceptado los dos, exclama-. ¡Ah! También ha venido el SECNA.

(Varias horas después…)

Aún continúo alucinada. Tío Matt se fue después del banquete. Comió, bailó conmigo y los encargados de la cárcel que lo habían traído, se lo llevaron. Ahora, estoy en el coche que nos ha prestado Frank para ir al aeropuerto. Él nos va a dejar allí, y después nosotros cogeremos un avión hasta París, donde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel, que durará nada más y nada menos que dos semanas. El permiso ha sido cortesía del SECNA.

H: ¿Lista, señora Rabb? –Me emociono solo al oírlo. Soñé tantas veces con este momento-.  
M: Claro que sí, señor Rabb. –Le respondo, sonriendo-.

Después de despedirnos de todos nuestros conocidos, amigos y familia, nos montamos en el coche y emprendemos el camino hacia la felicidad, no sin antes saludar desde el coche a todos los que hoy han estado presentes en nuestra unión. Nos despedimos de todos nuestros amigos, muchos de los cuales han visto con sus propios ojos cómo evolucionaba nuestro amor. De la familia, de la que ahora formo parte. La abuela Sarah, Thris,… De Alice y de Gregory, que al final han decidido seguir nuestro ejemplo, y ella ya luce su anillo de compromiso. Allí estaban todos, conocidos, amigos, familia,… para ver como comenzamos a formar una nueva familia, y como por fin, Harm y no nos confesamos nuestro amor.

Si hay alguien que todavía no crea en el amor, es porque aún no ha encontrado a su media naranja. Por suerte, para mí, si lo he hecho. Entre los dos ponemos final y principio a nuestro propio cuento de hadas. Porque al final, el amor, por muchos problemas que atraviese, siempre encontrará el camino para salir victorioso.


End file.
